Fluorinated hydrocarbons have many uses, one of which is as a refrigerant. Such refrigerants include dichlorodifluoromethane (CFC-12) and chlorodifluoromethane (HCFC-22).
In recent years it has been suggested that certain chlorofluorocarbon (CFC) refrigerants released into the atmosphere may adversely affect the ozone layer. Although this proposition has not yet been completely established, there is a movement toward the control of the use and the production of certain CFCs under an international agreement.
While hydrofluorocarbons (HFCs) may have a zero ozone depletion potential, some HFCs may be flammable and/or subject to governmental regulation. Accordingly, there is a demand for the development of non-flammable refrigerants which have a low ozone depletion potential.